sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/10 Best Ichabbie Moments
We ran a giveaway contest recently and we asked you guys to tell us your favorite Ichabod & Abbie moments. There was a great turnout from the Sleepy Hollow Wiki and we had a lot of excellent submissions. Unfortunately not all of them could make it on the final list, but here it is, our top 10 favorite Ichabbie moments! 1. Abbie explaining baseball to Crane and him screaming at the ump is priceless!!! Submitted by Adri2008 Sleepy Hollow Baseball "Open your eyes, sir! Yes, you! The basket-face! I thought only horses slept standing up!" 2. The time Abby dressed him in modern day clothes. Submitted by a Wikia contributor Sleepy Hollow Clothes "Hell hath frozen over." "Indeed." 3. One of my favorite moments (because there are so many) is from the pilot, when Crane was still in jail. He and Abbie were talking and it led to the line "wait, back up, you're offended?" Pretty much everything that happened in the pilot between these two was pure gold. Submitted by Kiki91 Sleepy Hollow Offended "If you're insinuating I endorse slavery, I'm offended." "Wait, back up, you're offended?" 4. I loved the first time Ich rode the motorcycle. Submitted by a Wikia contributor Sleepy Hollow Motorcycle 5. The best moments between Abbie and Ichabod are the ones that are unguarded, the fluid exchanges that reveal far more about the connection between the two than any formal language could. After Ichabod's driving lesson, as they prepare to examine the first victim of the succubus, his reaction to her drown body, the hug in Purgatory--all of these reveal what comes naturally to them, the easy companionship and true love that exists inherently, before either can consciously clamp it down or explain it away. Submitted by CBsGrumpyElf Sleepy Hollow Driving "You've been messing with me this whole time?" "Perhaps if you installed a turbo-charger this vehicle would have better acceleration." "Get out of my car." 6. I have to go with Abbie teaching Ichabod how to do a fist-pound. Submitted by Midoki24 Sleepy Hollow Fistpound 7. One of my favorite moments is when Abbie walks in on Ichabod and Miss Caroline talking in the cabin. As a flustered Ichabod tries to explain their unique partnership, Abbie is just too amused by it all. And who can forget the phrase, "a case of Crane on the Brain?" Good times�� Submitted by DizzyChickStar Sleepy Hollow Doorknob 8. My favorite moment was when Abbie has to convince ichabod she is from the future, and she tells him to go check her cell phone while she is in jail. He goes to open her phone and instead of sliding open with his finger, he slides the phone on the table. Submitted by HeadlessCory Sleepy Hollow Slide 9. Best so far is karaoke! Crane and Mills share such a great dynamic already and their night out was adorable. More lighthearted fun, please! Submitted by Serennia Sleepy Hollow Karaoke 10. The hug they exchange in Bad Blood when Ichabod tells Abbie he'll be back for her to release her from purgatory. Submitted by SleepyAddicts Sleepy Hollow Hug That's it! Thanks to everyone who submitted an entry! If there's anything you think should have made the list and we missed it, let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts